1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agitating vane in a relatively deep tank of the type which is used in food industries or chemical industries or the like, for example a tank having a depth greater than its diameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of conventional agitating device, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, there is known a device in which a plurality of baffles (b)...(b) are disposed at an inner wall of a tank (a), a long rotary shaft (c) is suspended at a central part of the tank (a) and a plurality of agitating vanes (d.sub.1), (d.sub.2) and (d.sub.3) are fixed to the shaft.
According to this known agitating device, agitation was carried out as shown by arrows at each of the agitating vanes d.sub.1, d.sub.2 and d.sub.3, so that agitation between an upper layer and a lower layer was hardly carried out and, in case particles in the liquid were heavy, the particles were easily settled at the lower layer part. At the same time, it was necessary to make a strong rotary shaft, the agitating device was large in size and its cost was high.